What about Jack?
by Rie Ravenloft
Summary: After "The Christmas Invasion" Rose and the Doctor are back on the TARDIS when she realizes she forgot someone. One-shot, short, just me making up for something I felt wasn't addressed like it should have been. Please leave a review.


The TARDIS. Stepping back into the machine was a bit like returning home after an exhausting day. Actually, it was a lot like that. This thought quirked Rose Tyler's lips a little, and she glanced behind her, to the man who was shutting the door. He was unfamiliar to look at, that hawkish nose and slightly wild brown hair would take some getting used to, but the feel of his hand in hers and the aura that seemed to surround him, infecting the air with… Well, with that Doctor-y feeling, was quite comforting and set her at ease.

Yes, she could see now that it was the Doctor. She felt silly, thinking she hadn't seen it before. That train of thought made her remember the almost-bald, big-eared face she'd become so fond of, and her heart clenched a little bit, though. She paused on the walkway, looking at the man who claimed to be the Doctor as another little ripple of trepidation hit her. Same man, but… New. How new?

He must have seen it, because when his eyes landed on her and his mouth opened to cheerfully ask where she wanted to go, his grin faded and he stared at her for a moment. The light in his eyes dimmed slightly, and his expression grew sympathetic and almost hurt. "Rose… It's not too late, if you changed your mind…"

The offer almost offended her, because she knew her hesitation was born only from her discomfort with his change of face. Shaking her head, she reached out her hand. "Just… Hold it for a second, okay?" she asked softly, and he nodded slowly, taking her appendage and standing still, looking calmly to her.

Their hands tightly clenched around each other, as though they'd be swept away if they let go, the Doctor suddenly grinned, and once again Rose's worries were assuaged. Her full lips pulled up into an answering smile, and she squeezed. "That's weird, that is." She laughed, and the smile her words earned was wide and happy beyond measure. It was her and the Doctor, in the TARDIS, about to embark on another adventure somewhere in the universe, as it should be.

The fight with the Sycorax, and the Christmas they'd just spent in her mother's flat… That should have been enough to get her used to this new face, get her used to the idea that he was the same man with a new appearance, but Rose recognized now she was being naïve. It would take time, too. But that was alright, that was something that they had—hell, they were _standing_ in a time machine.

"So, new face, new adventure?" the Doctor quipped, releasing her hand to rush to the console. As he bounded up the TARDIS' walkway, he managed to pull off his coat and haphazardly toss it over a rail, that odd infectious grin plastered over his face. Laughing, Rose leaped after him, wondering if this was just lingering energy from the regeneration or if he'd actually be this bouncy from now on.

"Of—Wait." She stopped suddenly, and smile melted off her face, similar to butter sliding around a hot pan. The Doctor, busy at the control, almost didn't noticed her change of tone, but he suddenly paused in what he was doing to let his eyes flick to his companion.

"Something the matter?" he asked, almost apprehensively.

"What about Jack?!" Rose cried, suddenly beyond distressed. "We have to go back, we have to help him! Is he alright?"

Her hands rose to run anxiously through her hair, and her eyes, dark and familiar, were wide with worry and guilt. The Doctor's hands slowly fell to his side before sliding into his pockets, and his eyes lingering on the console.

"We can't go back, Rose. Jack'll be fine, he's… He's a survivor, that one." The Doctor's voice held a note of admiration, almost, but his expression was troubled. Rose stepped closer, surprised and almost angry "Wha—why can't we go back? What if he needs help, Doctor?"

The Time Lord sighed and shifted his gaze to her. It was melancholy, and for the first time his new face looked old. "We can't, Rose. He'll be alright, I promise he'll be alright, but we just… Can't go back there. Timelines, you understand."

Both crushed and reassured by his words, the girl glanced down, not sure how to react. After a moment of tense silence, the Doctor staring imploringly at her and her gaze staying firmly on his trainers, she ran her tongue over her teeth before deciding on a response. "Would it really…ruin timelines or tear the universe or something to go back?"

Slowly, the Doctor nodded in response, and Rose sighed, running her hand over her arm. "Alright. Alright, if you _promise_ he's fine."

Somberly, he stepped to her and took her hands, forced her to make eye contact. "Rose, I promise he's alive." The man waited a moment, then he stepped back slightly.

His smile reappeared, although a little more subdued this time. "I think I know where to take you." He said, softly setting a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes met his again, and the Doctor's sympathy flashed across his features. Feeling the need to reassure the girl, so dear to his hearts she was, he smiled and said "You know Jack. If there's any way for him to find us, he will."

Nodding slowly, Rose glanced down at the Doctor's chest, unable to meet his quasi-familiar gaze. Taking a deep breath, she realized that her eyes swam with tears. "Alright. Alright. Where are we going, then?" she asked after a moment, surreptitiously wiping her eyes then turning them up to the Doctor with a small forced grin.

"I told you back at the Estate," he chastised, a carefree smile lifting his features, "That way!" His arm rose to wildly point, then he chuckled and turned to start bouncing around the controls again.

As the familiar sound of the TARDIS' engines rang in her ears and the time ship started to rock, Rose let herself get caught up in the new Doctor's enthusiasm and grabbed on. Catching his eye, they exchanged grins and she was unable to keep from laughing as he winked, and soon they were on their way somewhere new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new.


End file.
